When it all falls down
by BroadwayPrincess95
Summary: Abby's talk with Gibbs leads to her and Tony's father being a murderer?
1. Chapter 1

I know Gibbs would never act like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own N.C.I.S. Spoilers from season 7 finale

N.C.I.S.N.C.I.S.N.C.I.S.N.C.I.S.N.C.I.S.N.C.I.S.

When It All Falls Down

Chapter 1

"Can I come in?"

"You're already in."

"Oh, right"

"Gibbs?" Abby said quietly. Gibbs said nothing.

"Well nice talking to you Gibbs" Abby said turning and heading towards the stairs.

"Abby" Gibbs said quietly.

Abby trough her bag on a desk."Gibbs you killed a man in cold blood. I know what he did but Gibbs doesn't do that or, or does he. I don't know, I don't know anything anymore."

"I know."

"Gibbs do you know the position you put me in?"

"I know"

"What am I suppose to do? I can't lie."

"I know"

"Stop saying I know!"

"What do you want me to say."

"Gibbs, tell me.. how you've always thought of me as a.. daughter that you've always.. loved me."

She said almost crying but she couldn't, wouldn't.

"Will it help?"

"No"

"I need you to tell me that whatever I do your going to love me."

"Abby, I love you but..."

"But what Gibbs? Do you not think of me as a daughter?" Abby asked she didn't know anything she thought she knew Gibbs but she didn't.

"Abby your not Kelly, you never will be." Gibbs said turning back to the chair he was fixing. He heard a sob come from Abby he knew she was hurting but he was confused the only thing he could think about was Kelly. "I think you should go now Abigail." Gibbs said with no emotion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Abby left quietly with a few sobs she refused to cry until she was out of Gibbs sight.

Abby really didn't want to go home to an empty apartment, so she went to the one person she could trust her brother, Tony DiNozzo, no one knew they just thought the team was like family but Tony and Abby were really related.

They grew up in an orphanage, Tony was 15 and Abby was 11 when they first went there.

There parents names were DiNozzo, Abby changed hers when she came to work at N.C.I.S. (Tony was still in Baltimore when she started to work there, a case crossed over with Baltimore P.D. And Gibbs liked Tony and kept him.) because they didn't want anyone to know that they were brother and sister.

They would never forget there parents they left them with permanent scars, there mother just went shopping dressed Tony up as a sailor and used them as accessories at party's. But there father was a drunk and took out his anger on them mostly Tony (which he was glad for) he just yelled at Abby. Except for one time.

Flashback

There mom had bought a new sailor suit for him and was using him as a dress up doll. Abby had accidentally knocked a glass of some liquor out of her dads hands. Tony wasn't within his reach so he looked at Abby and swung with all his might hitting her cheek open palmed.

The force making her fall down it could be heard trough all of the house Tony heard it and knew exactly what it was from it happening so many times to him, he had just got his normal clothes on and was waiting for his mother to get the next suit she was coming towards him when he got up pushed her out of the way and ran to the top of the steps when he saw her on the floor with there father on top of her swinging.

He ran downstairs pushed him over and grabbed a hysterically crying Abby and hugged her. There mother came downstairs and told their father that Tony had pushed her so he started hitting Tony's back but he didn't care he had to protect his little sister.

Eventually there parents got tired of them and gave them to an orphanage.

End Flashback

When Abby got to Tony's apartment she was hysterical she knocked on the door really softly barely audible. Tony went to the door and opened the door to see Abby in tears with smeared make-up all over her face.

"Abby whats wrong Tony said opening his arms for her, she immediately fell right into them. Barely standing up. Tony guided her in and shut the door.

He led her to the sofa and sat her down it pained him to see her like this.

"Abbs whats wrong?" Tony asked again. After awhile Abby explained everything that happened and what Gibbs said. Tony couldn't believe it Gibbs of all people he didn't know there MOAS as Abby called it but he knew they all looked up to him, why would he do that to Abby.

Tony was getting madder by the second Abby would risk everything for him and he treated her like this.

Abby eventually fell asleep after crying for hours. Tony got up grabbed his things and wrote a note to Abby saying he would be back.

When Tony pulled up outside of Gibbs house he could see the basement lights on. Tony went inside and down the steps.

"Gibbs" Tony said seething.

"I'm guessing Abby came to you?" Gibbs said sanding his boat.

"I'm glad she did." Tony responded.

"I did what I had to."

"Pushing her away that helps a lot." Tony said not believing his ears.

"Before you go and give me some speech about how you know Abby so well don't, I've talked to her, read her files. I've known her for 8 years. I know more than you ever could." Gibbs said finally turning to look at him.

"Really, you mean that her father died and then her mother had to raise her who was deaf?" Tony said.

"She told you?" Gibbs asked surprised Abby never talked about her personal life.

"It's a cover up I helped her with it." Tony said.

"What?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Here" Tony said handing Gibbs a manilla folder he had usually carried it around with him he didn't know why but as he was getting out of his car he was happy he did.

Gibbs took the folder and began to read it. After awhile he looked up at Tony

"This is true?"

"Yeah"

"Those times he attacked you and the bruises were on your back you were protecting her?"

"Yeah he really did get to her once I was upstairs she was downstairs and knocked his precious liquor out of his hands I was being a pin cushion. I should have been there he hit her so hard I heard it from upstairs after that she became a target too. She still has nightmares."

"You couldn't have done anything you were just a kid. Why were you never were adopted?"

"A couple of times people were going to adopt her, but she was scared of everyone refused to leave me." Tony said. "But why did you..."

"I just couldn't stop thinking of Kelly. No one can replace her, after everything that's happened I just can't think strait."

"She's not trying to replace anyone, she's never had anyone other than me." Tony said not believing his own ears.

"I can't do this." Gibbs said turning back to his boat.

"I came here to yell at you, but It's not worth it." Tony said. Walking up the steps of the basement.

Tony slammed the door on his way out, he was fuming. He got in his car and drove home.

Meanwhile

Back at Tony's house Abby had woken up to find Tony gone and a note next to her on the coffee table. Saying he would be back. She was still shocked about everything Gibbs had said why would he say that to her? Now thinking about earlier she had started to cry again.

When Tony got back it was dark inside and out but that was probably because it was 3:16 A.M.

He walked in he could hear soft crying, he turned the lamp on next to the sofa.

"Abbs" He said quietly sitting next to her.

"T, I don't get it." She said.

"You don't get what?" Tony asked.

"Why he hates me." Abby said shocking Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Abby he doesn't hate." Tony said immediately.

"Than what am I just unlovable?" Abby said turning to look at him."

"Abby your not unlovable. I love you." Tony said looking at his sister.

"Tony..."

"Abbs you're my best friend. There were times where I didn't think I would make it without you."

"T, we made it together." Abby said to him knowing what he was talking about.

"Yeah" Tony said thinking back to when they were younger.

FLASHBACK

Tony, 14 Abby, 10

"Abbs, Abby..." Tony said trying to get her to calm down.

"T, I didn't mean to..."

"I know Abbs." Tony said hugging her. She was still upset about earlier that day when she knocked her fathers liquor over. Abby eventually cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Tony went to play basketball with some of the other kids in the neighborhood but forgot to leave Abby a note.

When Abby woke up she was scared that Tony wasn't with her. She went to Tony's room and looked around to find no one there. She knew she should just go back to her room but had a feeling she should go downstairs. She decided to see if anyone was there first. So she called out "Mommy! Daddy!" No one answered. Abby looked in her parents room and didn't see anything in there. Next she looked in the extra bedroom which was used as her parents office. Nothing.

She proceeded to walk downstairs. Nobody was at home. She decided to sneak into the basement, which was her father's space. No one was allowed to go in. Except there mother sometimes.

When she opened the door she saw that her dad had several collections of liquor bottles. She noticed a brown polished wooden box. She walked over to it and opened it when she was opening it, she could feel it was cold, when she finally opened the box she saw a body it was bloody and covered in ice. She jumped back letting close. She was to busy to notice that her father had come down the stairs.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to come visit old dad." Abby jumped and turned around.

"Daddy" Abby said barely above a whisper. He grabbed his belt and beat her for what felt like hours.

"Get upstairs I have a business meeting here in 10 minutes." Abby was in pain and was trying to get up while crying hysterically.

"NOW!" he said leaving. Abby made it to Tony's room. About an hour later Tony came home and was planning on dropping his stuff in his room and checking on Abby what he found was a something he would never forget and that was only the beginning.

END FLASHBACK

The next day Gibbs decided to look into Tony and Abby's files to see if there was anything else he didn't know.

"No." Gibbs said seeing something that could change his life forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There were no cases that day but a lot of paperwork so Gibbs never got to talk to Tony or Abby.

That night Gibbs went to Abby's house to talk to her knowing she would be easier to talk to, he felt bad about the fact that he was basically using her.

"Yes, T I'm fine." Abby said to Tony, he was trying to convince her to stay at his place.

" Abbs..."

"Tony I'm a big girl." Abby said before Tony could finish talking.

"Fine, did you see the new agent?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, why?" Abby said remembering the girl. She had dropped off evidence.

"She was so hot..." Tony said going off into a rant.

Abby wasn't listening at that point due to the knock at the door and the fact that he was going to be talking about the girl for the next hour or so. When Abby got to the door she almost dropped the phone.

Gibbs saw she was on the phone and knew it was Tony. He made a gesture for her to hang up. She shook her head. Gibbs went to reach for the phone but Abby stepped back out of his reach.

"T..." Abby said to Tony.

"Yeah?" he said hearing her tone of voice change.

"Abbs" Gibbs said quietly. Abby shook her head, her trust in him had been shaken, broken. .

"T, I'll call you back."

"Are you okay?" Tony asked panicked.

"I'm fine." she said.

"I'm on my way Abbs, don't hang...up." Tony said realizing she had already hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Abbs I just need to talk to you." Gibbs said shutting the door as he walked in.

"What do you want Gibbs?" Abby asked him.

"I... first I just want to say sorry I know it doesn't begin to..."

"I thought you said apologizing was a sign of weakness." Abby said cutting him off.

"Not between friends." He said.

"Abbs I love you, you know your like,.. you are a daughter to me." Gibbs said slowly walking towards Abby.

"I... you were always like a father to me definitely better than mine." Abby said crying.

"Abbs I never meant to hurt you, I would never hurt you on purpose." Gibbs said finally reaching were Abby was standing and pulling her in for a hug.

After about 10 minutes they pulled apart and sat down on the sofa.

"Abbs, I looked up your father... did some searching... your father is a drug..."

"He's a drug lord." Abby said.

"You know?"

"I've known since I was 10, I found a body in the basement. I told Tony but he was more upset that he had..." Abby said stopping in her tracks.

"Whats wrong Abbs." Gibbs asked.

"That was the first time he hit... beat me with his belt." Abby said with tears in her eyes.

"First time?" Gibbs said angry that someone could do that to Abby.

"He wasn't happy about me being down there, I don't think he was very happy about me ever being born." Abby said with the tears that had been waiting to fall finally falling.

"Abbs I'm so sorry?" Gibbs said.

"Why are you sorry?" Abby asked.

"For everything, you didn't deserve any of it. Where was your mom?"

"She didn't care, she was never really home we were accessories to her. She drunk a lot, just not as much as our father." Abby said leaning against Gibbs.

"Did he have something to do with their death? Shannon and Kelly I mean." Abby asked.

"I think he might have." Gibbs said remembering the other reason he had came.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Abbs, I found evidence that your father might have had something to do with Shannon and Kelly's deaths." Gibbs said looking Abby in the eye.

"Gibbs I am so sorry." Abby said with tears in her eyes.

"It's not your fault Abbs." Gibbs said trying to calm Abby down.

"Yeah but if I would have just said something exposed him as who he was it never would of happened."

"Abbs look at me." Gibbs said getting her attention. "You have no control over what he does, it's not your fault." Gibbs said trying to calm her.

"How do you know that? How can you not hate me?" Abby said looking at him strait in the eyes.

"There was nothing you could do and I could never hate you Abby." Gibbs said pulling Abby closer to him and hugging her.

They sat like that for a couple of minutes until Abby pulled away to grab a tissue and wipe away the excess make-up that was all over face. She turned and looked at Gibbs now ruined shirt.

"Sorry Gibbs." Abby said.

"It's fine." Gibbs said not really caring about the shirt.

"Abbs do you know where your father is now?" Gibbs asked hoping to find out what really happened all those years ago, and bring justice to the man responsible for what happened to his family.

"Last time I knew he was somewhere in china and then going to take a break in New York to plan his wedding with his future ex-wife." Abby said telling him the only thing she knew about his location.

"So that was the last time you talked to him? When was it?" Gibbs asked wanting to have a talk with Mr. DiNozzo.

"No that was the last time Tony talked to him, I stopped talking to him over two years ago... he wanted me to move back to New York. He calls Tony sometimes but Tony doesn't want to talk to him either. That was about a month ago." Abby said referring to the last screaming match Tony and her father got into.

"Alright I'm going to go back to N.C.I.S. see if I can look up anything on him." Gibbs said going towards the door.

"Gibbs... I have his number if you want it." Abby said pulling a folded piece of paper out of her bag.

"Thanks." Gibbs said taking the paper. He kissed her on the cheek and left passing Tony in the hallway.

"I'm sorry." Gibbs said stopping Tony before he could say anything.

"Rule..."

"Only when between friends." Gibbs said answering his unasked question.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"Back to N.C.I.S., I think your father had something to do with Shannon and Kelly's death."

"The thing is I actually think it's possible." Tony said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Abbs it's me Tony." Tony said knocking on Abby's door.

"Tony!" Abby said opening the door and jumping into his arms.

"Hey Abbs." Tony said happy to know his little sister safe.

"Tony he's a murderer, are father is a murderer." Abby said stepping back and letting Tony come in.

"We don't know that for sure." Tony said trying to calm her down.

"Tony you remember what i saw when I was 10, you remember how he reacted." Abby said starting to pace around her living room.

"Okay okay just calm down Abbs." He said grabbing her by the shoulders. "Why don't you get some sleep it's late and I know you have to be tired." Tony said walking her to her bedroom.

"Tony I don't need my big brother to tuck me in." Abby said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah but I need to. I have to make sure my little sis is safe and sound." He said as she crawled into her bed.

"Thanks T." Abby said falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow from exhaustion.

Back At N.C.I.S.

Gibbs was looking through Anthony DiNozzo Sr. file. Clean as a whistle if he was in a lineup with snow, snow was going to jail. The only thing that was in the file was that he had to kids, wife deceased and in the importation of knifes business. He went to the website and found that some of them come from a company in Spain, called Cuchillos

The Cuchillos website had the number and CEO's name Manuel Gonzalez. Gibbs looked him up and found that he had a juvenile record for armed robbery and several cases were brought up against him for drug dealing but all of the charges were dropped, the latest case was for murder of a 34 year old man.

After searching through some of the Spain files and doing some things that were probably illegal he found the number of his defense attorney Ricardo Smith.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gibbs immediately called the company's headquarters in Spain.

"Hello, thank you for calling Cuchillos this is Maria how may I help you?" someone answered.

"I need to speak to Manuel Gonzalez." Gibbs said getting strait to the point.

"I'm sorry sir but you must make an appointment."

"I said, I "need" to talk to him." Gibbs said putting the emphasis on need.

"Sir, you "need" to make an appointment." she said not backing down.

"I work work for N.C.I.S. this involves a ongoing case I have to speak to him now." Gibbs said becoming extremely angry with this woman.

"Well in that case you can call his lawyer Ricardo Smith." she said hanging up. Gibbs stared at the phone incredulously."

"Did she just..."

Back at Abby's Apartment

Tony was sitting on the sofa staring at his phone screen trying to decide if he should call his and Abby's father. After another ten minutes he finally pushed the send button on his phone.

"Hello Jr." hi father answered.

"Hi." Tony said not in the mood for proper conversation.

"Whats wrong Jr.?" He asked.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Tony asked bluntly, tiered of the innocent act when he was anything but.

"How could you ask me, your on father that?" He asked becoming angry within seconds just like when they were kids. Tony flinched at the memories.

"Did you?" Tony asked again not giving up on his question.

"What if I did Jr.?" He said angrily.

"You didn't, because you're a coward. You hired a hit man to do it for you." Tony said his voice raising a few decibels.

"Don't you talk to me like that!" his father yelled.

"I have to go." Tony said not wanting to hear his voice anymore.

"Anthony," Tony heard his father say his name just as he was about to end the call. He never called him by his name unless he was angry with him, it was always Jr.

"What?" Tony asked.

"If I were you, I'd stop investigating this before something bad happens." he said hanging up the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tony was sitting on the couch staring at his phone he couldn't believe his ears.

"Tony, you okay?" Abby asked walking out of her room.

"Yeah fine, sorry if I woke you." Tony said.

"It's fine, you could use some sleep too." Abby said walking over and sitting next to him.

"Come on T, you need to get some sleep." Abby said standing up.

"You go ahead I'm going to just sit here for a while." Tony said. "But you should go and get some sleep."

"You sure?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, go get some sleep kid." Tony said.

"Ok, good night." Abby said going back into her room and lieing down.

Tony sat thinking about his talk with his father and what he meant about, how he would stop investigating. About 2 hours later Tony finally gave in to sleep.

The Next Morning

Tony woke up at around 6 am, he walked towards Abby's bedroom. He noticed that it was quiet, he looked in Abby's room thinking she was probably still sleep. He saw that she wasn't in her room but the window was broken.

Tony immediately started to panic, looking towards the bathroom hoping that she was just in the bathroom he saw that the light was off and it was empty.

Tony walked in to her room and saw a note where his little sister should have been.

Tony read the note aloud, "Just for insurance, stop the investigation."


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed or added this to there favorite stories or story alerted this.

Chapter 11

"Gibbs." Gibbs answered the phone gruffly.

He had been sleep in his chair after a night of researching Manuel Gonzalez and his lawyer Ricardo Smith, after calling Manuel's company he had called Ricardo Smith's law firm. Witch was useless, his receptionist wasn't very willing to give out information on her boss. On Ricardo's website bio it said he grew up in Barcelona, the same place as Manuel. Gibbs had went back trough Ricardo's file his wife's maiden name was Smith, after further digging he found his actual name was Ricardo Gonzalez born to Carlos and Marisol Gonzalez older brother of Manuel Gonzalez.

"Abby's missing." Tony said pulling Gibbs out of his daze.

"What?" Gibbs asked halfway to the elevator.

"She's gone." Tony said teary eyed.

"I'm on my way." Gibbs said flipping his phone shut.

Abby's Apartment

Tony heard a knock on the door, he walked over and let Gibbs in.

"It was him." Tony said seething. " He said to stop investigating, now she's missing." Tony said handing him the note that was left.

"Call McGee and Ziva." Gibbs said reading it.

An Abandoned Warehouse

Abby woke up in an abandoned warehouse, the only thing she remembered was two men in mask grabbing her she had tried to fight but they were to strong before she could yell they covered her nose and mouth with a cloth soaked in chloroform, then she woke up here.

"I see you've finally woken up." the unmistakable voice of her father said from behind her.

"What do you want?" Abby asked with anger.

"To have never had such ungrateful brats." He said hitting her cheek open handed and then leaving.

Anthony Senior walked towards his waiting car.

"What do we do with her?" One of the men guarding the warehouse asked.

"Jr. will come for her when he does, kill them both." he said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"When did you first notice she was missing?" Gibbs asked Tony.

"This morning when I went to check on her." Tony said.

"Okay, did..." Gibbs said, continuing to question Tony.

"What is sitting here asking questions going to do we... I need to do something! This is not helping, she could be hurt or worse." Tony said standing up and starting to pace.

"Tony calm down the best thing you can do for her is tell me everything you know." Gibbs said.

"This is all my fault, I was supposed to protect her... she's my little sister." Tony said.

"Tony none of this is your fault you have protected her, you always have and you always will." Gibbs said.

New York City Office

"Okay, Mr. DiNozzo I've gone over the plan with my men..." Ace the head guard started to say.

"I don't care about a plan I told you I want them dead!" Senior yelled.

"Alright." Ace replied leaving.

"What are we going to do?" Manuel asked once DiNozzo Sr. was done yelling at Ace.

"What?" Ricardo asked exasperated.

"About the man we killed. I looked him up, he's military." Manuel said panicked.

"Great, and N.C.I.S. called my office last yesterday." Ricardo said.

"Name?" Sr. asked.

"The Chief Petty Officer?" Manuel Asked.

"Yes!... He was a Chief Petty officer?" Sr. asked.

"Yes. His name was Lawrence Roberts." Manuel said. "He was engaged to a Mary Robinson."

"Find more information on her, then call me." Sr said walking out of the room.

N.C.I.S. Bullpen

"Boss the fingerprint analysis came back on the note." McGee said.

"Well what does it say McGee?" Gibbs asked irritated.

"Um... it says that there was nothing on it." McGee answered.

"Gloves." Gibbs muttered.

"He's probably taken her to New York." Tony said getting up from his desk.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

"Positive, he never lets anything stop him from working." Tony replied.

"Grab your gear." Gibbs said walking towards the elevator. "Were going to New York."


	13. Chapter 13

I'm really sorry for not updating in over a year, my older sister is helping me write now thanks for waiting. :)

Chapter 13

This was the longest flight Tony had ever been on. All he could think about was getting to Abby.

"Tony, its going to be all right. You know Gibbs would never let anything happen to her" Ziva said.

"Do I look like I care what he would do? If he hadn't had said anything to us, she would be with us right now." Tony was getting more and more agitated by the minute. He started thinking back to when she was born and how he had promised never to let anyone hurt her. He had to keep his promise.

"I think you should calm down and stop frigging out. I'll do everything to get her back and so will everyone else."

"Ziva, its freaking out." Tony chuckled. When will she ever get it right. He smiled thinking of how sexy Ziva was right now. Especially when she got her words wrong.

"I know you want to cheer me up but she's my sister. I promised to protect her and I didn't. I sat in the other room and let her get kidnapped. What kind of brother am I? Better yet, What kind of agent am I?" Tony leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

Ziva touched his knee and softly spoke. " Tony do you not remember that I have lost both of my siblings? I know the pain of protecting your siblings. I killed my brother. It hurts me everyday of my life but I have to smile and keep moving on. You will get through this and then you will take me out and thank me."

"Thank you Ziva." Tony placed his hand on top of her hand and smiled.

Just then the Fasten your seatbelt sign came on. They were finally in the big city. Tony grimaced at the thought of seeing his father. He knew this would not end well.

"Everyone up and out" Gibbs yelled.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Hello I'm..."

"Not now." Gibbs said gruffly to the man that greeted the team as they got off the plane.

"Excuse me I'm Special Agent Robert Williams. I was sent to greet you and your team, we here at N.C.I.S. NYC offer our help with anything you need." The man identified himself.

"We need to locate Anthony DiNozzo Sr." Gibbs said.

"You and everybody else." The man said. "He's wanted for 12 counts of murder suspected of 48 others."

"Well then that's more reason to help us find him." Gibbs said agitated.

"Okay, follow me." Robert said leading Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Ziva towards a car. "Why are you so intent on finding him?"

"He kidnapped one of my team." Gibbs said getting into the drivers seat of the car.

"I..I...I Was going to drive." Robert said looking at Gibbs through the car window.

"Get in." Gibbs said.

"You don't know the way."

"I'll find one." Gibbs said watching Robert get in the car sitting in the seat behind him.

"Y..You're supposed t..to turn here." Robert said hyperventilating from the back seat. "CAR!" Robert yelled from the back seat.

"Were here." Gibbs said parking the car. While Robert fell out of the car on the ground.

"That was worse than a roller coaster." Robert said getting up off the ground.

As the team plus Robert walked in the building a short woman with glasses came running up to them.

"We found his address." She said handing the paper in her hands to Gibbs.


End file.
